Misbehaving (ONKEY) (SHINee)
by Jad' Malfoy
Summary: Shinee story. Jinki got a call from his dongsaengs school and he was fucking pissed. Perhaps Kibum needed training again. ONKEY slightly 2MIN
1. Oh baby, we need to talk

Jinki was laying on the huge sofa at home when his phone rang. The screen lighting up with his dongsaengs' school contact number, he frowned while picking up, he had a feeling that this was not good.

He was sitting in a chair in the middle of both of them, getting a lecture from the school's director about how 'this kind of behavior was unacceptable', and 'maybe they needed to have some kind of role model to look up to, to correct them! Because it may get worse if the corrections were not made properly'... Jinki's face was expressionless but he was fuming. Minho was working so he had to respond for both of them. Minho was a very nice guy but he took studies very seriously, especially his baby's, he would be mad about how careless Taemin was around school.

As the director goes on and on implying that it was probably Jinki's fault for not teaching them well enough, Jinki's thoughts wandered: Yes, he really shouldn't have let this go so far ahead. He was really a tofu, soft inside. But only because he didn't like himself when he was angry. You see, Jinki has a problem, he cannot control himself when he's angry. He doesn't like to be angry because of how out of hand things can get and this is the major reason why he does not 'teach' him so often.

No living person would be so retained and calm all the time. Jinki was not like that in bed, as a matter of fact, it was quite the opposite. You could say that he was a "bad guy" when it came to fucking, but he didn't like how sadistic he could be when he was angry. And it was not because he feels bad about it later, oh, no... He enjoys reminiscing about it. He would savour with delight all the sounds and images of his Kitty in pain and pleasure and get a boner only of the thought of it. He would punish him appropriately.

Since he arrived neither Taemin nor Kibum dared to look him in the eyes. Taemin was caught painting some shitty wall or something, truth be told he was not paying that much attention because Kibum was caught dancing. With almost no clothes on. He had a blue shorts but it was so so small... skin tight with a white-maybe-transparent tank top that he could see his pink nipples. Walking down towards the car after the meeting was over, the director had suspended them from school for a week, he send them walking in front of them without the need of saying a word, just to look at Key's ass.

He would never get tired of it. The shape, the way it would almost tear apart that tiny shorts just by walking like _that_. The way Kibum walked always reminded Jinki how he could take a pouding flawlessly, bouncing on his dick with ease. Once inside the car he starts talking "You know... As your hyung I must tell in advance that your punishment will be harsh. And, Taemin-ssi?" he looked at him through the mirror while driving. "Ne, hyung" the younger looked torn. "Minho still doesn't know about your situation... I'm sure you'll have the same confidence that you had when you destroyed that wall to tell your boyfriend and hyung that you were a stupid boy that is now suspended for a week, right?" Taemin didn't answered, but he opened his eyes in shock and went a few shades paler.

"Kibummie~" Jinki didn't have to look at him to know that the fox-eyed brunet was looking at him "I'm very disappointed with you, you know?" The tone he was using and the small smile he had on, sent Kibum a message that he meant more than he was saying. It was a play they played. Nobody else knew what words like 'disappointment', 'good boy', 'naughty', 'have a talk', 'treatment', 'kitty', 'play', 'punishment' or 'reward' meant when Jinki would always put it so skillfully on a sentence. It surely would seem a little odd sometimes but then... Jinki is odd. No one would ever try to catch the double meaning in it. It was made only to Kibum's knowledge. "N-ne, hyung. But I do have a reason, if you would only list-" he started pleading but Jinki lightly put his hand on his thighs and he stopped talking. It was the first warning. A silent one. "It's ok, kitty~ I'm sure you have your reasons... We'll will talk later about how to improve your behavior, ok?" he turned to him to meet the younger's eye with a bright smile that never got to his cold gaze. Jinki's hand on his thigh gripping tight now. When they pulled in in front of Minho's apartment, just a block away from their own, Taemin said "Kibum-hyung, you're so lucky that Jinki-hyung is so nice... I bet minho in going to tear me apart. Thank you for the ride, Jinki-hyung. Bye!"

Jinki just nodded then turned to Kibum "He said you're lucky for having me, baby" Key looked at him with love in his eyes "I am, I really am... But I have a feeling that this lucky is not going to help" he said pouting like when he does when he complaints about something. Taemin had just entered the building. Jinki leaned towards Kibum smiling, the hand once grabbing his thigh now on his chin, keeping him still while turning his ear to his mouth in Kibum's ear, to whisper "You can bet you pretty pink little asshole on that" he smiled brighter then got back to driving. Kibum felt his hole pulse, it took them about ten minutes in complete silence to reach their destination. Home.

Jinki held Kibum's hand while on the elevator, he loved him oh so much. Why does Kibum always disobeys him? Kibum must like it when Jinki's angry, it's the only possible explanation. Kibum felt that warm feeling on his chest, his heart physically aching every time he would acknowledge that he loved Jinki. "I know you're mad at me." In which Jinki looked at him to meet his sad eyes. 'he's so cute when he's guilty'

"I'm sorry about this. I really, really am. I love you, Jinki" Jinki smiled. Kibum really looked like he was sorry. "I love you too" And kissed him gently, no tongues, just a calm open mouth kiss. But then he bit Kibum's bottom lip, pulling the lightly pink lip between his teeth "mmmmh... my little brat" Jinki murmured with a happy smile breaking the kiss apart when the doors of the elevator opened, pushing Kibum by the hand, walking them out to their apartment door. Kibum was looking down for the key in his bag still pouting, his back was turned to Jinki, but he still knew he was pouting. Jinki was well aware that he was like that because Jinki hasn't said that forgave him just yet. Jinki knew him as the back of his hand. He smirked. While Kibum was still looking for the key (Why Kibum has the need to carry such a big bag, full of stuff, he would never know) he put his hands on the slim boy waist, slowing moving them to the front of that small blue shorts, embracing Kibum in a tight back hug so tight that each hand was on the opposite side of the other's waist when he finished, pressing their body's together slowly his mouth stopping below the brunet's ear, smelling his neck, eyes closing with joy. Kibum didn't have to do anything at all to get Jinki excited. He has the hability to drive him crazy without even noticing, he had gotten hard several times just by looking at Kibum doing mundane stuff. (Not that he complained, it would always lead to amazing sex.)

He felt Kibum stopping in anticipation.

Kibum felt the grip on his waist when he closed his fingers around the key. He loved when Jinki did that. Specifically when he was fucking him. That was one of the bests, beaten only by hair-pulling-while-fucking-doggy-style position. He could feel Jinki's dick exactly on the crack of his ass. Not that he could ever not feel it, the thing was fucking huge! It was already big and wasn't even a full hard-on.

"Bummie ~~" he heard, that low will-you-fuck-me-already voice of his boyfriend. "Yes" he said quietly.

"You're grounded, baby. You shall not leave the house this week, do you hear me?" he was passing his nose behind Kibum's ear "my Kibummie hasn't been a good boy, now, has he?" Kibum just shook his head, waiting for a hint of what would may come ahead. "No~ he hasn't. He has been a very bad, naughty boy for his daddy. I'm thinking maybe I should have to train him again, what do you think, baby boy? Should I train my naughty pet again, huh, slut? Would you like that, baby? I guess I spoilt you, you need a little reminder of your place." Kibum felt his own dick pulse along with the words. Jinki always knew the right words. Jinki was now almost moving his dick against his ass, just pressuring. It felt good. Felt like he was drunk. He drifted just a little thinking that Beyoncé was definitely right about being drunk in love when Jinki licked the outline of his ear slowly and whispered through his lips, in a angry way.

"Answer me, whore"

"Yes, daddy~~" he sang, he never knew how Jinki kept this beast side of him hidden, it was so strong and powerful. He fucking loved it. Jinki has it all. Both kind and kinky, it was heaven and hell and that mix is brilliant.

"Mmmmh... Bummie... I'm pleased to hear that. We're in for a lot of fun this week, baby, just you wait. I can almost taste your opened asshole on mouth. Imma cook that meat raw, baby, would you like that? You will remember this week forever and never misbehave again, right?" Kibum didn't answer. He was all hot with the promises. That what it was: promises, he knew it. Jinki chuckled and loosened the grip only to spank one side of Kibum's ass hard, Kibum jolted with surprise but didn't make a sound "Or you will... I know you like the punishment." He placed one hand in front of Kibum's crotch barely touching

"Have you find the key already, honey? I'm finding it hard not to fuck you in the hallway" He pressed a kiss on Kibum's temple so sweet as if he didn't just promised to fuck his ass untill point of (almost) bleeding.

Kibum started to unlock the door instead of answering. Jinki was right, he would misbehave just to be punished. He was an attention whore for sure. But daddy's attention was his craving. He just passed through other boy's attention to get his objective achieved.

He felt Jinki put his chin resting on this shoulder while unlocking.

This week would be long. The corners of his mouth turning upwards... Oh but how he was looking forward for that.

_Hello guys!_

_This is my first Kpop fic. Have I just debuted or something?! Hahaha I have written on ; though. But it was Harry Potter related. (Drarry 3) Unfortunately it is all in Brazilian Portuguese._

_I have no computer (it's broken) so I'm writing this all on my phone, posting it via phone also so please take this into consideration about misspellings (aka bloody autocorretor.)_

_I want to hear your feedback, so please leave me comments, questions, requests, anything._

_I left a slight 2min hanging there, would you like me to write that at all?_

_I'm already writing the new chapter, kisses kisses_

_Jade~_

_ps: I just now was able to update since we are supposed to WRITE this (or past) on a REAL computer in order to edit it. WELL, THATS NICE. I DON'T FUCKING HAVE ONE. I thought Icould do as in that we put the archive there and the magic is done :T_

_It's impossible to edit properly on your cellphone :( I'm sorry I left you guys waiting AND I hope that NOW this edition works_


	2. Daddy's good boy

_Hey people! _

_So, I just wanna say something: _

_this chapter is fucking long and it is __**NOT**__ a chatty chapter, ~if you know what mean~*smirk*_

_I really enjoy describing stuff and taking my time (pound intended) because sometimes I think people rush the sex part too much and it bothers me. And I tend to leave unnecessary details off like what kind of furniture Jinki has on his room (only the bed matters) and what does Kibum's room looks like (nobody cares, the fun is in Jinki's bed!)…_

_So I'm sorry if some of you guys do not like this way. _

_Aaaaaaaand a quick explanation: I said Jinki is sadist when he's angry but it does not in any ways means he is abusive and treat Kibum badly. He is that kind of person that does not explode, but plan his revenge slowly so it's perfect when he puts it in practice, ok? :D And he loves Kibum too much to be mean (more than he needs too)_

_Ps: I want Jinki for myself. T_T_

When Kibum got inside he took off his shoes and left the bag on the floor, Jinki was already on the couch, signaling him to sit down on his lap. He was watching him, he knew, the way he looked at him while he was on his way to his lap. He sat with his legs to the side but turned his upper body to face Jinki. He was so handsome with that chocolate hair. He waited, not knowing if saying anything at ask would be better or worse.

"Baby, in order to punish you right, I need to know what exactly were you doing, Ok?" Jinki started with one hand on his thighs and other caressing his face, neck and hair, looking at him with adoration "I was only dancing. I swear"

"You don't need to swear, baby, Daddy believes in you. What kind of dancing was it? Can you show me? I'd like to see it" he asked

"It was a Sexy dance. It's not ready yet, that's why I was practicing" Kibum was telling the truth, he could tell.

He got hold of Kibum's waist again, pushing him closer as Kibum decided to straddle him, putting his arms around Jinki's neck, one hand messing with his nape hair. "Why were you practicing? You don't need it. Also, I didn't know that you have dance class..." he stated suspiciously, his hands now moving around Kibum's hips slowly. Kibum blushed very little, but Jinki saw. "What have you done, bummie?" he said his now angry showing a bit, his voice became rougher. Kibum thought telling the truth, and only the truth, would be the only answer. "I was for you…" He blushed a little more and looked away in embarrassment. Jinki smiled.

He knew that, but he still wanted to listen through the younger's mouth. "Really? Can you dance for me now? I really wanna see it now." It was not a question. He was not asking. He has this thing that he places a real question but the tone is not asking. The tone says that he is demanding obedience and there was _no way in hell_ Kibum would try to disobey his daddy anymore. "Yes, daddy." He said purely as he got off his daddy's lap and got his phone to play the music. There was a coffee table that kibum didn't want to move as it would be difficult so he just went behind it, in the meantime he pushed a chair nearby just in case, a little far from daddy, but still closer and surely with much more space to move. When the music started to play Kibum was dancing slowly in front of him. Fierce stare as he would move his hips looking straight in Jinki's eyes. Jinki loved how his boyfriend danced, he was the best. He had such a gaze that would put Jinki hard in no time. But today was not a fast fuck day. Today he would ignore his own needs to take his time putting Kibum in his right place.

(_the song is "Dance for you" from Queen B, I thought it was appropriated for a diva boy)  
_

Jinki knew this song, he smiled; it was very suited for this situation he thought as Kibum would dance on the coffee table, moving those sinner's hips dangerously getting closer to the chair when the song cliff came as a preparation to the chorus. He would do an "S" movement while his hands were all over his body. _My body. _Then the chair part came. Jinki was not longer smiling, the had a predator look on his face as Kibum would move his ass up in the air looking at him through the shoulder whispering along with the song _'boy I like it when you watch me'_. Sitting down right after and swirling those legs in front of his body, throwing his hair around. Black hair on that milky mischievous doll face, some of them glued with sweat on his forehead as he sat beside Jinki. _'But I know you know I'm the one._' He whispered on Jinki's ear, and he could tell that this part is purely Kibum being a teaser, he smiled, he sang this part getting on his knees and Jinki turned his body to look at him knowing he was up to something. And Kibum was. He danced the part where you should beat your ass off straddling Jinki's lap, Jinki didn't know if he should to look at the hips or at _that_ expression that said '_I'm horny just by dancing for you'_ and he declared the dance over.

He got a fistful of Kibum's hair and crashed their lips together on a deadly kiss. Kibum felt as if Jinki would kiss the life out of him, tongues not really fighting for Kibum left his mouth to be ravished by Jinki, he didn't mind at all. He liked feeling helpless. Jinki pulled his hair off to break the kiss. Angry and horny was his face, that's was 'pissed-off-daddy' expression. Kibum liked that also.

"Next time you dance that song for me, make sure to have the gathers and the socks on. I'll be pleased"

"I'll be wearing _only_ that, daddy."

Jinki chuckled "You will really like the punishment that follows after, then, won't you? You presenting yourself as a little slut to me, my my…" still holding Kibum's hair in place he started to suck his neck, Kibum's hands on his shoulders breathing out harshly. He sucked harder, biting the joint of the neck and shoulder and Kibum moaned. He let go of his hair to hold Kibum's ass carrying him to bed on his arms like a child.

Kibum placed his head on Daddy's shoulders and locked his legs on his waist on the way to their room. Kibum loved Daddy's bed. He had a room for himself, of course, but Daddy's was much better, the room was grey, big white king size bed with dark wood headboard in the middle of the room, cream soft carpet, few dark furniture here and there, it was calm but serious just like Jinki. And the ultimate reason why Jinki's room was better was because Jinki was there. Jinki sleeping, Jinki changing, Jinki reading, Jinki fucking, oh this one was his favorite.

Jinki entered his room but before putting that kitty on his bad he took a few accessories from a drawer closer to the door, he would definitely need that. He put it all on top of the nightstand and sat on the bed "On my knees, baby boy" Kibum obeyed, putting himself laid down on his daddy's knees with his ass facing up and his face on the bed. Jinki started to caress his bum "I really like you in this tiny shorts Bummie, but I will need to take it out" he pushed the shorts down and left it on the floor "Now" he said a finger sliding in Kibum's crack above the his black boxers before pulling just the back part away just a bit to expose only Kibum's ass, playing with it, massaging it, grabbing it while pulling just to make it bump when he let it go. Smiling he reached his favorite toy on the nightstand and his favorite lube, putting it beside him on the bed. Putting some lube on his hand he started passing his fingers through Kibum's crack, with the clean hand he pulled on side of his bum apart and there it was: so pink, eatable, completely fuckable, twitching around, pulsing, expecting. He brushed a lube-coated finger there, it would only twitch more, he smiled.

"Bummie~ I think your hole is hungry" he put some pressure on the finger, making it pass through the first ring of meat but never putting more than the tip of it in and Kibum whimpered

"It keeps trying to eat my finger… We can't have that, now, can we?"

He slowly put all his finger in, moving it very slowly, feeling Kibum twitch under him "Maybe if I put one more?" He put now a second finger, also as slow as the first one, scissoring them inside to break the tension. Kibum was whining like a puppy but he knew better than to move or ask for anything. This was a punishment, he knew daddy would do whatever he pleases and his place was to be quiet and accept the punishment as a good boy. If he behaved maybe daddy would be pleased and would let him cum. As if he heard Kibum's thoughts Jinki said

"You are behaving very well, Kitty, maybe I can give you a reward later, hm?" 

"Yes, daddy~" he sang in a whiny voice and when the third finger was in, moving as they had all the time in the world, he left a loud whimper noise come through his mouth

"I'm sorry daddy" he put his hands on his mouth to cover the low moans that he was making. 

"It's okay, Kitty, I wanna hear your beautiful voice" Jinki had enough of preparation, he took his fingers off on a quick motion which made his kitty cry a little

"I have bigger plans baby" he got the toy, it was a tail ass-plug, a fox tale, he put some lube on it, then placed on Kibum's ass, pushing it forward until it was all in. He saw how the little pink hole stretched around the toy as he pushed it in with hungry eyes, it was more pink now with it inside.

It was big, but he liked being stretched. Jinki always bought the toys big, but never as big as his cock, he knew Kibum liked the feeling of him being bigger than the toy. He really liked the aching, it was like burning, that's why he also bought that lube, it burned, when you moved inside that lube heated and the feeling was bliss. The plug was in, his dick was leaking already on his boxers, Jinki makes him weak so fast it was annoying.

"Undress me." No need to say it twice; Kibum was already up taking his daddy T-shirt, throwing on the floor, he felt weird, probably because his underwear was still on him, pressing his dick in place on the front, it was messy, but he didn't get permission to take it off. He was now working on Jinki's pants, taking it off, he squatted and moaned with the feeling of the toy inside, he took Jinki's socks off, going back up and he put a hand on his daddy boxers, but stopped looking at his dick. He could see everything through the white fabric. He heard Jinki chuckling and looked up closing his mouth, he realized that it was open, Jinki put his hand on his cheek 

"Do you see something you like?" 

"Yes, daddy" he should always answer daddy's questions 

"I know you do" he smirked, put his hand below my shirt and took it off quickly "Come here"

Jinki took pity on him and got him freed of his boxers and tank top, Kibum naked is something to admire, indeed. Kibum got closer, obeying, and he played with his nipples. They were tempting him since he saw Kibum! Kissing, sucking them, making them red and hypersensitive. He bit a little around them, licked the tip, sucked again and while it was inside his mouth, he rubbed his tongue on it, automatically Kibum moaned louder and pushed his hips forward putting his hands on Jinki's shoulders but not attempting to push him. He got other toy on his nightstand and showed to Kibum, the kitty boy bit his lower lip when he figured what was it, a cock ring. It was difficult to put on since Kibum's cock was already hard, glowing with precum, but it was on. Jinki finished the job an bent back up on his elbows and just looked at his still-on underwear then looked at Kibum. He got the cue, his fingers slid inside the barrier, and took it off also throwing in the ground. He bit his lips looking at it, it was huge, peach-pinkish on the tip, thick, and a little bit of veins showing. He remembered that any hole he put Jinki's dick it would stretch a lot. He looked up to Jinki, waiting for orders. Jinki was serious. 

"Do you wanna ask daddy for something, kitty?" 

"Yes daddy" he breathed, his voice so low that Jinki almost didn't listen.

"Speak" 

"I wanna kiss it, daddy" 

"Beg for it, you have to earn it." 

Kibum got on his knees, face on the same level as Jinki's dick, his hands on Jinki's tighs. 

"Please daddy, I wanna suck your cock, can you please, let me? It would feel so good on my mouth, I wanna taste your cum. Let kitty suck it, please!" 

Jinki sat down and yanked Kibum's up by his hair "No. Not yet. You don't deserve it."

He placed Kibum on his knees now, back into their position on the beginning. Kibum facing the bed, ass up, and he knew that he would have a dry orgasm any minute, the wetness on his thighs showed that. His own dick was rock hard but he would take care of that later.

"How many, Kibum?" he asked in a low voice. Kibum gasped, Jinki was not on nicknames bases now, he was mad.

"10, Daddy"

"Only ten?" 

"20, daddy?"

"That's better." He was still not pleased "But for me you should at least get 40… I'll make your 20s very memorable, then."

When the hand came on his bum Kibum locked his teeth together and tried not to flinch away from the spanking. It was strong, Jinki have never beaten him so strongly, it would definitely bruise to purple if all the twenty slaps were like this one. When the tenth came, Kibum was moaning half in pain and half in arousal, as each slap made the plug pump his asshole a little, the lube warming all of it, making his dick leak, he was blushing hard now, his hands struggling closed in fists, grabbing the sheets on it, on the 15th he was close to an orgasm or maybe passed by a dry one, his dick wetting Jinki's thigh considerable, he was whining already and on the last one, he had some tears on his face, sobbing lowly and trembling a little, his knuckles white from force and his ass completely red.

Jinki tried to sooth the pain making "shhh" noises calmly, whipping the tear away with kisses, humming musics slowly on the kitty ears

"It's over now, Bummie. I'll make you feel good now. You were such a good boy, I'm pleased with you. You are perfect." While brushing his fingers on the pained area. Kibum was sensitive on that area now, he whimpered.

"What do you want for reward, Kitty, daddy will grant your wish. You deserve it" He put a peck on Kibum's lips.

"I can do whatever I want?" he looked interested .

"Yes"

Kibum got up very slowly but didn't get off the bed, on his knees he looked down to Jinki's dick with desire in his eyes. He could see that the tip was wet, he always got turned on when he was in pain. _Sadistic daddy~_

He lowered his upper body down his mouth was now closer to Jinki's dick and he looked up, Jinki had clouded eyes staring back at him, nodded.

Put it all on his mouth in one slow go until it reached his throat. Sucked it hard, up and down, up and down, he looked at Jinki. He was laid down in pleasure moaning lowly. He wanted to taste his cum so badly! It was so sweet.

"Slow down, Bummie" Jinki breathed with his hand on Kibum's nape. Kibum sucked up and let it go with a _'pop'_

"But daddy~ I wanna taste you now"

"But daddy will come inside his little whore" He got on his elbows. "Pass the lube on daddy and get on position, slut"

'On position' meant 'on all four in the center of the bed with his legs as opened as possible'. He passed the warming lube on his daddy cock, and did as he was told, on all fours, waiting.

"What a nice vision you are. Let's take this off" He took the plug off and watched as the hole tried to pulse itself back to place. _That was not going to happen so soon._ "You're so open… I wanna eat you up" He put his tongue all the way in, moving it around, licking his way out just to put it back in again, Kibum was a moaning mess, his daddy spreading his bums apart and it sting from the spanking, the ring on his dick was hurting him a little, his dick was so swollen it was red. He just wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

He was moaning _'daddy'_ continuously trying not to plead anything at all and just be a good boy it was becoming hard to do nothing. The he felt something a lot thicker on his asshole, the tip passing through it slowly and he could cry, he was so horny, how could Jinki control himself?

Jinki couldn't, actually, after the tip passed the pushed it all in very hard. His head falling back with the contact, eyes closed trying to control himself waiting to Kibum to adjust. He looked down, black hair messed, his back with sheen sweat, slim waist, a red ass from the previous spanking and now his cock in the middle of it. '_Control yourself, Jinki' _

"Ahnnnng Daddy, please, move!"

"As you wish" He moved but he could no longer be gentle. Taking it off almost completely to shove it back roughly. Kibum was completely incoherent sounds by now, maybe moan a "daddy" and "fuck" but beside that Jinki couldn't understand it at all. He got hold of his waist pushing if faster "You can't even moan you little slut, are you that horny, huh?" Kibum was weak already, he let a yell come out when Jinki found that spot. "Oh, fuck! Right there, right there! Fuck me harder! Harder, please!~"

"You like that, don't you, being ripped apart by my dick, whore?"

"Yes, daddy~"

Jinki pounded hard on his prostate each time, until he found It funny to miss it sometimes, grabbed Kibum's hair until he was also kneeling on the bed but didn't stop moving, let go of the hair to lock his waist, his back on his chest, to take the ring off. "You must not touch yourself, slut. You will come from my dick pounding in your hungry hole only." He said on his ear "Yes, daddy!" he let him go and Kibum felt on the bed moaning, his face now on the bed, as Jinki returned to pounding his ass hard, his hands on Kibum's side of the bed.

"Is this enough for you, slut? Will you behave now?"

"Yessss! Yess, daddyyy~" Kibum didn't even had to think, he would do anything at all, would agree with anything. Jinki's arms holding his waist now, just like on the door, his chest on Kibum's back, his tighs hitting his sore bum, his mouth on Kibum's ear, he was so deep in him that Kibum started seeing white spots. He had no way of fighting the hard punches on this insides, hitting his prostate every time, hard, he was making some noise that could be a crying, he felt like crying, it was good beyond crying, he felt it coming, that feeling getting tight, curling inside him, it was coming fast, and it was strong, he could not contain it

"Cum for me, my slut. I want to see your face." And he came, crying from pleasure. Jinki was cumming with him, kissing and biting his neck and shoulders, his thrusts erratic, but still deep, he kept thrusting, milking his on dick inside Kibum's now tighter hole, twitching around his dick and he didn't took it off though, both of them collapsed on the bed, already in 'cuddle' position as Jinki was already 'hugging' his waist.

"I love you so much you have no idea." Jinki managed to breath out on his ear. They were so sweaty… Always after rough sex he felt so passionate towards Kibum. Maybe it was his nature, after all. To be a tofu.

"I love you so much _you_ have no idea" Kibum replied smiling. He felt light. Like he was floating. "This was our best fuck, love."

Jinki was smiling already "All of them are the best." He got on his hands not to crush Kibum any longer, and looked down while taking his dick off, a smirk appeared on his face when he saw the red sore hole trying to get back to it's inicial position with his cum coming out of it _'that's gonna take a while'_, he always felt like he owned this hole when he saw that, it was a huge turn on.

"What's wrong?" Kibum looked through his shoulder to his boyfriend that was staring at him for a while now.

"Your ass is red, your asshole's an opened gap, red and sore, leaking my huge load of warm cum, I need to watch this.- And now is pulsing, are you turned on, kitty?" he smirked at him.

"You know I love dirty talk."

"You're such a little slut."

"I'm your slut."

"That's right. You. Are. Mine." He was serious again "Let's give you a bath and put some medicine on this ass, we don't want you hurting more than you need to." He leaned down and kissed him passionately.

He took other plug from the nightstand while kissing Kibum, no tail this time, and put it in. Kibum gasped but did not break the kiss, Jinki did, to mouth it out breathily

"You are staying with my cum inside until I replace it later with a warm one."

He took Kibum by the hand pulling him out of the bed, walking to the bathroom. Kibum felt his hole warm and filled, the cum secured in place by the plug, his ass was warm too, but from the spanking.

He runned a little to catch Jinki's waist and hugged him from behind, placing kisses while walking towards the bathroom. Jinki was holding himself on an attempt to 'hold' Kibum's arms

"You smell good." Kibum said "You smell like us. And sex."

Jinki laughed loud "That's my favorite smell in the whole world, followed by your smell purely"

Kibum smiled and continued to kiss his back. Taemin was definitely righ: He was lucky to have Jinki.

Like he read his mind, Jinki was thinking the same thing. He was so lucky to have Kibum. He could not love anyone that much and Kibum felt the same about him.

It was perfection.

_HELL, WELL, THAT WAS FUCKING LONG. _

_Over 4 thousand words, my, my… _

_I wrote all day today (Its 00:27 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) so please, don't be mad at me for taking long in posting it. I PUT MY HEART HERE GUYS *cry*_

_If you read it all, I shake you warmly by the hand! *Willy Wonka feelings*_

_I hope you liked it. _

_I'll *try* to right the 2min but I'll take my time on that one, ok? :D _

_Kisses ~ _

_Jade_

_Ps: I REALLY WANT JINKI TO MYSELF._


End file.
